


On the Proper Appreciation and Manipulation of Pricks, by Fleur Delacour, Tri-Wizard Champion

by Snegurochka



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>So. I know what you are thinking. You are wanting to know how it happened that my husband went to bed with the potions master and his werewolf. Well, do not look so surprised! Of course I know about it. I was there, you know. What? You would have left? Sit down, then, if you want to know. I will tell you a story about men and their pricks.</i></p><p>11,600 words. NC-17. Established Snape/Lupin with a Snape/Lupin/Bill threesome and Fleur watching. Written for merry_smutmas. November 2007.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Proper Appreciation and Manipulation of Pricks, by Fleur Delacour, Tri-Wizard Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my beta team of busaikko, islandsmoke, and dora_the_nymph, with extra love to busaikko for this crazy title.

You are looking at my hair.

No, do not turn away. It is okay. Here, look at me. It is good hair, no? They say it is because it is Veela hair, but this is only part of the story. It is also _French_ hair. You English do not appreciate this, but it is true: the French are beautiful people.

Okay, no, do not leave yet. I will stop talking about my hair, but only if you promise to stop looking at it all the time! I am trying to tell a story! It is distracting, with you looking at me like that. Good. Okay. Now, where was I?

Ah, yes. You were asking about how it happened, the night my husband went to bed with the potions master and his werewolf. You know, everybody thinks it is so sad, now that more people know about their relationship, and yes, okay, maybe it was. To die so young, and not to be together at the end! No, no, do not remind me, or I will cry. Yes, it was all very sad, but I will tell you: at least they had love. Never have I seen such love, in fact!

What do you mean, how do I know? What did I just tell you? I saw them that night! And listen, it was not so easy to arrange. These _men_, you know – they are insane. I love their pricks, but my God, to get them to do anything? It is impossible! Their pricks are the key to everything else, though. This is important to know. A woman should always remember this! If you want your man to do something, tell it to his prick.

You do not believe me?

Sit down, then. I will tell you a story about men and their pricks – which, you know, in its own way, is also a story about love.

*

The midnight sky darkened a little bit the night Mad-Eye Moody died. Clouds gathered, and the bright glow of the half-moon was diminished by the heartache of a group of people clutching mugs of tea and gazing down at their feet inside the Burrow. It was a sombre night, a night that brought the war to their doorstep with a shuddering rattle of the thick, brass knocker.

It was not a night, therefore, when Bill should have been looking at Remus Lupin sideways and up and down, as the women cried and the firewhisky ran low. It had already been a hell of a night, worrying about his brothers and Fleur and trying to figure out who the fuck had betrayed them all, and he really didn't need to add any more stress to the situation, but hell, his body was already pulled tight, his senses sharpened from fear and exhilaration, and there was Remus Lupin, drawing Bill's attention like a magnet.

It was just about impossible _not_ to look at the man. It had been impossible not to look ever since Greyback had torn a strip out of Bill's neck and left the imprint of the wolf in his blood. It had been impossible not to look ever since his new body had first seen Remus in the hospital room, recognised him as an animal, and nearly howled with the sudden, blinding desire to shove him down and fuck him hard.

And it was impossible not to look tonight, as Remus strode around the Burrow, barking orders at Harry and trying his best to muster his army for a renewed fight. Something had changed in Remus Lupin since Dumbledore's death. Moody had been the _de facto_ commander of the Order's military operations after that, but Remus had quietly stepped forward as the _leader_, the one the others glanced at first before nodding at Moody and accepting his instructions.

Remus Lupin had grown a pair of bollocks in this war, and as far as Bill could tell, they were made of fucking steel. Bill's mouth dried out as he watched Remus at the Burrow that night, and he waited until Remus's eyes were on him before he slipped his tongue over his bottom lip to wet it. It was beyond inappropriate, with his mother still fussing over George, and with Tonks and Fleur hanging off their men's arms, but Remus's eyes lingered. They fell down Bill's face, neck and chest before rising again, his irises dark and his jaw set.

"There's work to do," he told Bill. "I can ask Kingsley whether–"

"No," Bill interrupted. "I'll do it. I'll come."

"Where are you going?" said Tonks and Fleur.

"Mad-Eye's body," said Remus, his eyes still locked on Bill. "We need to recover it."

A sharp thrill ran up Bill's spine as he nodded, barely able to spare a glance for the others – and for his fiancée – before following Remus outside.

Behind him, Fleur watched the two men leave, noting not only the speed with which the invitation had been accepted, but the way Bill had let hungry eyes drift back to _her_ as he threw his cloak on. She held Tonks's hand, nursed a cup of tea and let her mind wander to places that were completely inappropriate for such a melancholy night.

*

Ah, so now you think they had sex with each other that night? No, no! You are hearing the story wrong! I am trying to set up some things, set up this background, and here you are with your mind already at the sex! The sex will come, I promise, but not that night. Shame on you. Mad-Eye was dead! It was not the time, you know. Even Bill and Remus knew that.

What? Well, no, I was not there, so, okay, maybe they had the sex. But I know my husband, and I know how the things on his face – what is the word? Okay, the freckles – darken after he comes. There is heat in his face and neck at those times, and the freckles, they get stronger. But that night, the freckles were normal. And later he said to me, "No, we did not fuck that night," so, okay, I believe him.

Just because I watched him with two other men later does not make him a man who lies, you know, so stop thinking that. He is a good man. He would shag a goat if it looked at him the right way, this is true, but he is a good man. He does not lie.

Now, do you want to get on with the _real_ sex part, or what?

*

"How's your wife?"

Remus paused, wand raised over the expanse of meadow in front of him and his lips frozen around a locating spell. He cast an irritated glance over his shoulder at Bill. "Fine, thank you," he muttered, turning back to the field. After a second's thought, he added, "How's yours?"

"Not my wife yet," said Bill without hesitation, a smirk in his voice. Remus felt the corners of his mouth turn down as he contemplated the grass.

"And that means what, exactly?" he said, turning again to face Bill.

"Means..." Bill shrugged. "Don't know. That's she's _not_, yet." His gaze caught on the open collar of Remus's shirt and seemed unable to move either higher or lower. Remus noticed this and filed the information away, narrowing his own eyes and moving his tongue slowly over his lips. "If, just... I don't know. You ever wanted to..."

Remus let the silence linger. "Wanted to what?"

Bill folded his arms across his chest and gazed levelly at him, chin lifted and jaw set. "Fuck," he said plainly. "I would fuck you in a heartbeat, if you ever wanted to, was all I was going to say," he added slowly, emphasising each word.

Remus's eyes hung on him a second longer before he dropped his head. "Oh, I knew that," he said. "It's dreadfully obvious. Now if you're quite done flirting, we've a body to find." He gave Bill a pointed look and turned his wand back to the field, but Bill threw his hands up.

"It's no fucking use, and you know it," he snapped. "He could be anywhere! It's just–" He ground his teeth together and kicked at a large rock on the ground, watching it disappear into the night several metres away. "This whole night is a fucking disaster, and George lost his fucking _ear_, and Mad-Eye's gone, and this war is just _fucked_, and to top it all off, just because I don't have enough to be getting on with, _you_ have to prance around the Burrow barking orders and sweating testosterone and smelling so fucking fantastic that I can barely see straight, and I _know_ it's not the right time, and I'm a complete arse for even thinking it, but yes, God, I want to _fuck something_, and I want that something to be you, and what the fuck do you mean, it's 'dreadfully obvious?'" He stopped, staring at Remus. "It isn't, is it?"

Remus looked at him for a long moment before sighing and putting his wand away. He closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to keep his anger in check. Bill was right, at least about the futility of looking for Mad-Eye. When he opened his eyes, he let them move over Bill's body and had to bite down on his lip to keep his own emotions from getting the best of him, the rage and intensity of the night so far colouring his vision. Deciding on a course of action, he moved closer to Bill, letting his index finger glide down Bill's chest, pausing at his navel just above the waistband of his trousers. "It _is_ obvious," he murmured, his face close to Bill's. "I've seen you watching me, when you think your wife isn't looking."

"She's _not_ my–"

"Or is it because you think she _is _looking? I also know all the stories about you, after all," continued Remus, his voice low and his finger now curling into Bill's trousers. "How you had to go to Egypt because you'd already fucked everything willing in Britain. How no one ever dares say _no_ to you, because they know you'll be the fuck of their lives. And, of course... " He paused, letting his finger brush further against Bill, easing through the trail of hair beginning under his navel. "... how you do your best work when your wife is watching," he whispered, smiling to himself and pulling his bottom lip under his teeth, as Bill groaned and let his head fall back, hips arching into Remus's touch.

"You think you know so much?" said Bill at last, taking a deep breath and trying not to seem rattled. "Then why would I care if my _fiancée_ saw me looking at you?"

Remus pulled his hand away and shrugged. "I'm not her type?" he ventured, watching Bill's face. "Or, let's see... you'd rather wait till after the wedding? Or she'd rather watch you with women?" Bill's jaw clenched, and Remus stepped close again. "Oh, I see it now," he said in a low voice. "Is it the wolf, Bill, is that it? With the others, it's all a game for the two of you, a way to entertain her and get her wet for you, but with _me_... oh yes, I see it now." His lips brushed over the shell of Bill's ear as he leaned in. "You want me for yourself, don't you? You don't want her to see the things you want me to do to you, the things _wolves_ can do together. You don't want her to see you naked at the full moon, coming on my cock and howling for _me_, not for her."

Bill closed his eyes, his nostrils flaring as he struggled to control his breathing. "You know it's different for us," he said at last, opening his eyes again and gazing at Remus.

"Doesn't have to be," said Remus with a shrug, turning back to the field. "It's really not that much of a stretch to just act _human_, you know." But as he began to move away, he felt the warmth of Bill's body moving closer, pushing up behind him, calloused hands moving over his shoulders and down his arms.

Bill circled him, predatory eyes roving over Remus's body as each quiet step hit the mulch. "Want you," he murmured, slowing his steps to lean in closer to Remus. His breath ghosted across the back of Remus's neck, over his earlobe and jaw, settling on the brink of his lips as Bill stopped moving.

"Yeah?" said Remus, his voice rough.

"Yeah."

"What would you do to me if you had me?"

"Oh, where to start?" Bill grinned, his jaw nudging Remus's cheek. "We're _not_ quite human, Remus. You know that. I'd make you let the wolf out to play." His breath was warm, and Remus drew in a long, slow breath to keep his control as Bill spoke. "I'd push you up against a wall and rip your shirt off," he breathed, "moving my hands over your chest and your scars, and then down to grab your cock and pull it till it's as hard as mine. Then I'd just grind into you, pinning your arms up and pushing my hips into you, and you'd feel my teeth on your neck, ready to bite you when you come."

Remus shuddered silently, a ripple of pleasure shooting through him. He closed his eyes.

"Then I'd Vanish the rest of our clothes and pull you down to the ground," continued Bill, his voice low and scratched and his fingers tangled in Remus's shirt. "I'd get on all fours for you, you know. Don't do that for very many blokes, but for _you_, yeah, that's what I'd do." He licked his lips. "I'd beg you for it, Remus, pushing back and fucking _begging_ like a wolf bitch in heat, until you give in and fuck that gorgeous cock into me, just grabbing my hips and shoving it in as hard as you can." He paused, his chest heaving. "You'd fuck me till I howled," he whispered, "just like you said. Till I come on your cock and you get off inside me like a fucking wild animal." He swallowed, brushing his nose against Remus's cheek again, and they stood together in silence for a moment.

"Mm," Remus moaned at last, dropping his head to Bill's shoulder briefly before pushing away and forcing his voice back to normal. "Not bad. I'll have to remember all of that." He released his hold on Bill's shoulder and stepped back, brushing a hand over his bulging prick as though dusting off some stray crisps.

Bill faltered. "You– what?"

"I'm not available for fucking, Bill," said Remus, his face painted with innocence. "Surely you knew that? But thank you for the fantasy. It will come in quite handy for me later."

"With...?" Bill croaked.

"Someone who is not you."

Bill's eyes widened. "No fucking way!" he hollered. "You aren't fucking your wife; we both know that!"

Remus frowned. "I might be."

"Remus," said Bill, giving him a pointed look. "My brother's a lot of things, but _responsible_ and _fatherly _aren't among them. It was good of you to marry her; beats her raising the kid by herself; but if you've ever even _seen_ a woman's cunt before, I will lie down on this field and eat dirt and worms and rocks until I–"

"All right," said Remus loudly, holding up one hand to stop Bill talking and pinching the bridge of his nose with the other. "Your brother's a prick, yes, and I'm not going to have a child of my own any other way, and show me one unmarried mother in the wizarding world who hasn't been completely ostracized, and anyway, look, my wife and I have an understanding about where we will each go to meet our, er, _needs_, but–" He stopped and waved his hand, irate with himself for those confessions. "At any rate, it is not your concern. I already have someone to fuck, thank you, and he gives me no reason to look elsewhere."

They stood and looked at each other for a quiet minute after that, trousers too tight from Bill's words, and neither quite sure what to do or say next.

Finally, Bill broke the silence. "Who is he?" he asked quietly, twisting his wand in his fingers and giving Remus such a pleading look that Remus had to clench his jaw shut to keep from blurting out the name. He let his eyes rove over Bill for a moment, taking in the broad shoulders and thick fingers, the scarred but proud face, the long hair tied back with strands escaping over his ears and neck, and, moving lower, the thighs and arse hidden just beneath the fabric of his trousers.

Remus closed his eyes briefly, considering. No, he decided, drawing in a breath and raising his chin. It would never work. "We should get back," he said at last, turning away and striding across the field to a better Apparition point and not looking back to see if Bill was following.

*

Okay, okay, I know what you are thinking: where is Snape? I promised he would appear, and yet, where is he? It is a good question. Maybe I have told the story wrong. Maybe I should have started with him – would you have paid more attention then? Oh yes, I see you; your mind is wandering. The story about Remus and Bill was not enough for you, hm? This is not a good opinion, by the way. Any story about Bill is the best story, no matter what other stories might be out there.

But listen. It is not so easy to switch to Snape! Bill and I had our prejudices about him, no? How could we not? Everyone told us he was so terrible! He was a servant of Voldemort, they said to us. Do not trust him. What could we do? So, the story had to wait a little bit. Bill and I got married, just like the plan. Well! It was never a question! So what, sometimes we had the sex with other people, or Bill watched me fucking, or I am watching him fucking. It is not so strange, to be married and do this! It is a thing we like to do, and so, it is not for you to be concerned.

But I see you are not convinced. You do not care about my wedding night with Bill, when I had him on all fours and a leather dildo thicker than a broomstick shoving slowly up his –

Okay, okay! You want to know about Remus and Snape, I get it! My God. So little patience for telling the story right! Okay. This is how it happened that the two wolves got to play naughty students with the new headmaster of Hogwarts. Enter Snape.

*

"Lupin, I cannot say this any more clearly: if you continue to show up at Hogwarts unannounced and prance past my wards like this, I shall be forced to hex your bollocks off myself before the Carrows get to you."

"I _am_ a former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, you know. I like to think I could hold my own against them."

"Then you are even more of a fool than you appear. They are so far beyond 'Dark Arts' that there is no longer a word for the things they can do. Dumb as posts, perhaps, but they bleed evil from every pore. Make no mistake that they would do unspeakable things to you."

"Ah, but what if you got to me first? What unspeakable things would _you_ do?" Remus leaned over the headmaster's desk, palms flat against the wood and voice low in his chest. He waited for Snape to look up.

Snape silently finished signing a piece of parchment and filed it off to the side with a stack of others before raising his head. He held Remus's gaze and spoke steadily, as though he were delivering a potions lecture. "I would chain you to a wall in the dungeon," he began. "Wrists and ankles immobilised at the very least; possibly a chain around your neck as well. I would strip you naked and have a great deal of leather on hand, in case you grew insubordinate. Then I would bite my way down your neck and chest, pausing at your nipples for some extra attention from my tongue and my teeth, brush my jaw over your navel until my mouth touched your prick, just the barest, lightest of touches. I would lick the head of your cock and slip my tongue just inside the tip, just enough to get a taste of you, but no more than that. Then, I would rise again and run my hands down your bare arms, stretched out to either side of you, and lean in to kiss you. I would take that tiny taste of your come on my tongue and pass it to you, touching the tip of my tongue to yours and making you taste yourself. I would kiss you until you were breathless, hard and aching for me." He paused, pushing down his own arousal. "And then I would walk away and leave you there," he finished, picking up his quill again and signing the next piece of parchment on the stack.

Remus closed his eyes and groaned, parting his lips for more air as Snape watched him carefully, imagining the image in Remus's head right now. "That _would_ be unspeakable," he decided. "And I would be forced to conclude that you too have evil bleeding from every pore."

Snape snorted. He set the quill aside again and looked up, contemplating Remus for a long moment. "You can't be here," he said quietly.

"Missed you," murmured Remus, moving around the desk and leaning against it, just in front of Snape's chair. "It's been ages, you know."

"It has been two weeks," corrected Snape, narrowing his eyes. "Hardly grounds for risking both our lives to get in here."

"Too long." Remus planted a hand on each of the arms of Snape's chair, leaning down to brush his lips over Snape's. "Severus," he murmured into his mouth, "I've just married a friend and agreed to raise her child, withstood Harry thinking I'm a complete arse, lost Moody and all the Order's best strategy ideas along with him, and _you_... " He sighed, dropping his head between his shoulders. "I can't even get into bed with you every night at the end of a long day at war. Let me have my small pleasures."

Snape exhaled a long, slow breath, raising his hands to cup Remus's face and pull him down again. "You stupid arse," he muttered before crashing their mouths together, parting his lips and tasting every bit of Remus's mouth, curling his tongue against Remus's and giving himself over to the small, desperate moans that only Remus was able to wrench from him, and when he –

*

What? You must ask questions _now_? Are you mad? Look at this scene in front of you! This is two beautiful men who are in love, kissing each other and I think maybe about to do more than just the kissing.

So what if I was not there! A minor detail, only. You are asking bad questions and ruining the story, you know. So, okay, maybe I do not know for _certain_ that this happened, but so what? I saw them together at other times! They were beautiful together, so in love. I think it is not so terrible to think that Remus could sneak into Hogwarts and sit on the headmaster's lap, no?

Now, do you want to hear the rest of my story or not? Well, then. I thought so.

*

– and when he slid his hands down from Remus's face to his chest and then lower, letting the sensation of muscle and hot skin sink into his fingertips, Snape lost himself just as he always did when Remus was near. "Now," he whispered, pulling Remus into his lap and tearing at their trousers. "It's not safe here... Can't wait..."

Remus groaned as he straddled Snape in the chair, pulling his cock free and raking his fingers down Snape's chest and into his trousers, yanking them open and pushing up against him when they both were free. "Oh, God," he breathed, closing his eyes as Snape's fist wrapped around them. "God, I fucking missed you."

Snape kissed him again, one hand buried in Remus's hair and pulling him down while the other pushed their pricks together with quick, desperate strokes. "Quickly," he muttered into Remus's mouth. "Do it properly later... but now..."

Remus bit at his lips and moved his hips to increase the pressure against their cocks. "God, shut _up_," he begged, sinking his hands into Snape's hair as he ground his hips forward further. "Shut up and just fucking come on me. Come all over me, Severus, right now, _please_..."

Snape clamped his mouth against Remus's neck as he shuddered, the hot pulse of Remus's cock next to his sending him over the edge. He came in thick waves over his fist, coating his hand and running between them, and as he spiralled out of control, he heard Remus's deep groan and felt him stiffen and pulse his own release. His lips moved desperately up Remus's neck and jaw line, pressing his cheek to Remus's and squeezing his eyes shut.

Remus was the only one who could do this to him, the only one he let see him at his most vulnerable, with his cock out and his face drawn in pleasure. This damned war would have to end sometime and when it did, when Harry was safe and the Dark Lord was finally gone, when Snape had fulfilled his duties, moved on with his life and let himself love someone, the two of them would be together. Nymphadora already knew, after all. She only wanted her child to have a name, not to chain Remus to her forever. They would live together at last, make love whenever they wanted, and –

*

Oh, very well. I am getting off the track, perhaps. But it is so romantic! You do not like romance? So, okay. You like only the sex, I think. But I think that Snape maybe was romantic! We do not know. Remus had to see _something_ in him though, do you not think so? Well, anyway. Okay. Maybe he was not quite _this_ romantic. Let me try again. After all, we have nearly forgotten about poor Bill! This is not acceptable.

*

Remus was the only one who could do this to him. He opened his eyes and saw Remus watching him, a lazy smile on his face. "_Legilimens_," he whispered, amused at the speed with which Remus's eyes widened in surprise. He wasn't really looking for anything in particular, but it was always entertaining to catch Remus off-guard like this. When he saw images of what they had just done mixed with flashes of red hair and bodies rutting in an abandoned field, however, he pulled back, glaring angrily at Remus. "Explain," he bit out.

Remus only smiled, lifting himself off Snape's lap, righting his trousers and leaning back against the desk again. "Ow," he muttered, rubbing his thigh. "Cramp. I'm too old for chair-straddling."

"_Explain_," repeated Snape, waving a hand in front of his trousers to tuck his cock back in and right his clothing.

Remus sighed.

"That was a _Weasley_," said Snape, pointing an accusing finger. "And please do not feed me some story about wolves and their sex drives," he muttered. "I could write a book on the subject, and it would start with _Chapter 1: Not as Big a Deal as the Werewolf Would Have You Believe_."

Remus shrugged, his palms rubbing absently over his thighs. "He wants me," he said. "Made that clear before his wedding, and several times since then." He paused. "I told him I wasn't available," he added, giving Snape a pointed look, "in case you're concerned."

Snape grunted and looked away.

"But I _was_ thinking a bit about it," he continued, wetting his lips, "and it occurred to me that it might be worth our consideration."

Silence filled the office. "_Our_?" replied Snape at last.

"Mm." Remus leaned in again and brushed a strand of hair from Snape's eyes. "You do love werewolf cock, don't you?" he purred.

Snape glared at him.

"So I was thinking," continued Remus, his finger trailing down Snape's cheek and over his jaw line, "that maybe Bill could help us out. Something I can't quite accomplish with my own cock."

Snape's mouth fell open.

"Something my own cock isn't quite big enough for."

Snape sucked in a breath at the image of what Remus was insinuating. He coughed. "No. Impossible." He crossed his arms over his chest as Remus sat back against the desk again. "It would be... improper."

Remus looked at him, amused. After a pause, he said, "I don't want to be with him unless you're involved, and I don't want you involved unless you want to be."

"There is one problem," said Snape. "Well, more than one, of course, the first of them being that Weasley thinks I am a murderer and a traitor, and the second of them being the very mechanics of what you propose, since I do rather like the way my arse currently functions and have no need to disrupt that."

"I can deal with the first, and as for the second – you can picture it, can't you?" breathed Remus. "You can feel it right now if you try, how full you'd be with both of us inside you?"

"Oh, _God_, yes," whispered Snape before he could stop himself, his shoulders crumpling as a wave of lust crashed over him at the image. "But – quit distracting me – the third issue is that the man is married, and not, as I understand it, _your_ sort of marriage, but rather a real one, with real love and sex and trust and what not. It would be improper to encourage his infidelity."

"Well." Remus scratched at his jaw. "As to that, I think there would be a way around it."

"What, not tell her?" Snape scoffed. "That would be–"

"–improper, yes," said Remus irritably. "You are the pinnacle of moral righteousness lately, aren't you? That's not what I meant."

"Enlighten me, then."

Remus leaned down again and ran his tongue over the shell of Snape's ear, breathing in his scent and trailing hot kisses over his cheek and down the column of his neck, until Snape tilted his head back and moaned. "I meant," whispered Remus, "that we could invite her, too."

Snape stilled. "Since when do you want women encroaching on your cock-worship time?" he drawled.

"Since I thought for half a second about what it would do to Bill to have her there," said Remus pointedly, and Snape paused to consider.

"Ah," he said, thinking. "He would want to impress her, I imagine."

Remus nodded, his mouth still moving over Snape's neck.

"Want to be fully hard for her. Show her what he's capable of, as it were."

Remus moaned, his teeth grazing Snape's collarbone. "And he'd want her to get so wet she'd let him do anything he wanted to her afterwards," he murmured.

"I'm no expert on what gets women wet," said Snape, moving his hand around the back of Remus's head and through his hair to pull his mouth in closer to his skin. "God, that feels good."

"Me neither. But I imagine it involves cocks. Lots of them."

"Well, not for all women," Snape pointed out, "as your wife could tell you."

"Shut. Up. You think she's not already beating herself up over her one disastrous sojourn into the land of cock?"

"Fair point."

"Anyway. So, how about it?"

Snape pulled Remus's head up and kissed him, long and deep. When they broke apart, he traced a finger over Remus's swollen lips and let his face relax. "If they agree," he murmured, "then I shall agree as well."

"Oh, they'll agree," said Remus. "I wouldn't worry about that."

*

And why would we not? Remus was right, after all: women want cocks. Well, women who are not Nymphadora, that is, but that is another story. And those women are beautiful, too! But for me, it is men and their pricks that I want. So, okay, I wanted cock, and Bill wanted cock, and let us be honest here: it was not the first time we had done a thing like this. We are both young and healthy people, after all. It is not natural to stay at home, not to be curious! My husband is _very_ curious, and it is something he likes, that I watch him with other people.

Well, don't look at me like that. You think I am abused, then? That my husband forces this on me? The French do not do anything that is not our idea first! I make him think it is his idea, you know. Men like to think this. But I am the one who puts the ideas in his head. Here, I will tell you a secret: I tell him things when we are together, when he is on his back, sweaty and panting and hard for me. I tell him about the things that I want to see him do – with men, with women, it does not matter. I tell him this, with my hair so beautiful over his chest and my mouth –

Oh, no. No, no, _no_. Not _there_. My God. Sucking cock is men's work. This is my opinion. My mouth is beautiful. Come here, look at my lips! They are soft and luscious. I do not put them near anything that will strain them like that. Besides, his cock is better suited for other body parts, do you not agree?

Anyway. My hair falls over his chest and my mouth is soft against his neck, telling things to him that make him come. I tell him I want to watch him fuck a man's mouth. I tell him I want him on his hands and knees with a cock buried inside him. I tell him I want to see him push up inside another man while his eyes are on me, fucking me in his mind while his body fucks someone else.

What? You do not have fantasies like this? I do not believe you! They are natural to have! We tried to behave, after our wedding: no sex with other people for a full month! But at this time, we were both beginning to want it again. It was something we did together, to enjoy. So what?

Well, anyway. I knew about Remus and Snape, and Remus knew about Bill and me. Snape and Bill would not be able to find their own arses with both hands and a map if not for Remus and me, though, so we left them out of it at first. Remus was clever, you see; he didn't go to Bill with his idea. He came to me.

*

"Forgive me for not making tea." Fleur gestured around the kitchen. "We are still working on the cottage. It is not fit for entertaining yet."

"I didn't come for tea," said Remus, leaning back against the counter and watching her carefully, "but I imagine you know that."

Fleur smiled and inclined her head.

"I imagine you know a lot of things that nobody else would suspect," he added, his voice low.

"Ah." She gathered her hair in both hands and tossed it off her shoulders. "And what kind of things would those be?"

His eyes dropped down her body, taking in every curve of muscle and soft flesh and every glint of white-gold hair and ice-blue eyes. She let him look. "Bill home?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"You know he is not."

Remus smiled. "Yes. I did know that. If I ask you a question, will you be offended?"

"It is possible."

"If it's a question about sex?" he pressed.

"Then it is probable." She paused, regarding him. "But I must do my country proud, no? The English think the French dream only of sex, all day long. And so, this is what you must think of me. What is your question?"

Remus was silent, biting at his bottom lip as his forehead creased with thought.

"Well," continued Fleur, leaning against the opposite counter and curling her fingers over the edge of the tiles behind her, "usually when men say this to me, they wish to ask me to have sex with them."

Remus glanced up.

"But this cannot be true for you."

"Why not?"

She gave him a pitying look. "Please."

He frowned for a second before lifting his shoulder in an acquiescing shrug.

"So," she went on, "the only other thing it could be is that you wish to have sex with Bill."

Remus paused. "And if I did?"

"Remus," she said, shaking her head, "I am disappointed in you! I thought we understood each other. You understand more than you are letting on – _much_ more – or you would not have come here. Bill and I take care of each other's needs. You know that."

He smiled again, relaxing into the counter edge and folding his arms over his chest. "And what are his needs these days?"

She eyed him. "It has been a long time since he was with men. He is getting... " she paused. "...hungry."

Remus swallowed, his cheeks colouring.

"You do not need me there to convince him, you know," she said silkily.

"No," he agreed, placing his desires back under control, "but I do need you there to make sure he gives his best performance."

"Ah." Fleur laughed. "Okay, yes. But what of your Severus? He does not seem like a man who will share."

Remus eyed her again. "You _do_ know much more than you let on, don't you?"

"The Goblet of Fire does not choose based on hair colour or ability to put on the lipstick," she shot back, straightening her spine and sauntering across the kitchen to where Remus stood. "I know much more than you think – than anyone thinks – and you and Severus are not so secret, you know. But also, you know there is a big problem about him." She gave him a pointed look.

Remus sighed. "What will convince you that he is trustworthy?"

"It was on Dumbledore's orders, that much is clear." She paused, watching him. "Yes?"

He nodded. "Yes. Absolutely. Severus is not a murderer."

"And Bill is not very happy about George's ear, you know."

Another nod. "Yes, I know. If it helps, he was trying to save _me_."

She tilted her head. "Really?"

He smiled, ducking his head.

"How romantic you two are!" she cried. "Okay. I can convince Bill of this, if you want me to," she said. "If _I _want to. But tell me why I should. We are meant to think he is the enemy, you know."

He regarded her for a long moment, his eyes moving up and down her body before settling on the curve of her lips. "You've seen a lot of things in your time, I imagine," he began softly, "given you and your husband's predilections for group sex and voyeurism."

She smiled.

"But have you ever seen a man penetrated by two cocks at once?" he continued, almost too casually. She sucked in a breath. "Have you ever seen men give each other such intense pleasure they come like freight trains and black out afterwards?" He leaned forward. "Severus and I can show you this, and we can give Bill that pleasure, but there's no deal unless the two of you trust Severus, and trust _my _faith in him."

She was silent for a moment but then nodded, moving towards Remus. "All right," she said, trying to push down the rush of hot intensity that had slid down her spine and between her legs at his words. "I trust Severus, and you. I will tell Bill that this is the way things are." She lifted her index finger to the collar of his shirt and gave a light stroke over the dip at the base of his throat, feeling his skin heat at her brief touch. "But give me a reason to let you have my husband," she purred.

He let her hand linger a moment longer, tracing up his throat to his jaw and then down the side of his neck again, before his hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. She gasped as he pulled her hand away and held her wrist tightly. "I don't need you there at all," he said calmly, his voice low. "In fact, this time not even Bill wants you there. There isn't that much wolf in him but there's enough, and the second the two of us get naked together, he's going to forget every bit of you, including your name, love. So why should we let you in on this?" He tilted his head to the side, letting the rhetorical question linger on the air a moment. "Because I like you," he continued, "and I think you're good for him, and you deserve to know what he can do."

"Let go of my wrist," she whispered fiercely, snatching her hand back as Remus's grip loosened.

"You deserve to know just how hard he can fuck when there's another werewolf prick pushed up against his own," murmured Remus. "You deserve to know just how big it can get when it's next to mine. You–"

"And _you_," she interrupted, pushing a flat palm against his chest, "don't know anything about what he wants or what I _deserve_. I know what he can do," she said angrily, "and I know just how little of it has anything to do with _wolves_." She drew the word out mockingly, her tongue flicking out to wet her bottom lip. "Admit it, Remus. This is not for me, or for Bill. _You_ are the one who wants this. _You_ are the one who wishes to see Severus taken this way." She pressed her body up against his, one hand still firm on his chest while the other snaked between his legs. "_You_ are the one who wishes to have me watch," she murmured, her lips hot against the side of his face.

Remus closed his eyes and swallowed.

"And so," she continued, "because I like you, and I think you are good for him, and because you deserve to know what he can do..." She paused, moaning softly as she lifted herself away from him. "... I will recommend to him that we do this." She retreated back across the kitchen and pulled some vegetables out of the fridge, setting them to chop themselves.

"I– okay," stammered Remus, running a hand through his hair.

"This Saturday," she called over her shoulder. "You and Severus are free?"

She glanced back at him to find him flushed and staring at her. "Yeah," he breathed. "We're free."

*

Well! He was being silly with that song and dance, as though they would all be doing _me_ a favour! Someone had to put him in his place, no?

*

Fleur wore only a camisole on Saturday. It just covered her arse when standing, and it dipped down between her breasts when sitting. Remus and Snape weren't likely to notice, she figured, but it was Bill's favourite. It made her feel sexy, after all, and when her husband was about to fuck two other men in front of her, she decided she deserved to be comfortable.

It was awkward at first. Something about making an appointment for the encounter rather than letting it happen spontaneously had taken a bit of the excitement out of it. Remus and Snape arrived wearing matching solemn expressions, and Fleur watched the pair of them with interest as she gestured for them to come inside. In the end, it was Bill who saved the day, because Bill was never awkward about anything.

He emerged from the living room to give their guests a low, appreciative whistle. "Well, well, well," he drawled, circling Snape and making his interest plain. "I'd like to say I never would have guessed, Remus, but that would be a lie. Once she told me I should trust him, I figured _this_ must be who you're fucking." He paused to smirk at Remus before moving closer to Snape and touching his arm. "I've always thought you two would have the hottest sex imaginable, if only you could get over yourselves and take your clothes off."

Snape glared at him. "How wonderful to know I have been the subject of your wank fodder."

"The only thing hotter than Gryffindor-on-Gryffindor," said Bill, stealing another glance at Remus, "is Gryffindor-on-Slytherin." He grinned. "And you don't want to know how I know that." He paused, narrowing his eyes at Snape. "So. You are trustworthy, I hear."

Snape rolled his eyes and glanced over at Remus.

"Yes," Remus told Bill, "but if you belabour the point, he's likely to leave."

Snape smirked, turning his head back to Bill. "Well?" he drawled, sounding bored.

Bill folded his arms over his chest. "Kiss him," he ordered.

Remus raised his eyebrows. "Can we take our cloaks off first?"

"No," said Bill, leaning against the wall. "I want to see what I'm getting myself into before I invite you in."

Fleur watched this exchange and held her breath against the crackling electricity in the front hallway. Her eyes were on Bill, but Bill had eyes only for the couple at the door, who themselves shared a knowing glance before leaning close and tasting each other's lips. Snape pushed a hand through Remus's hair, cupping one side of his face as he drew their mouths closer. Remus sighed and parted his lips, letting his tongue tangle with Snape's. When they finally pulled away from each other and glanced at Bill, Remus smiling suggestively and Snape arching his brow in challenge, Fleur figured the game was on.

Bill took Remus's hand and pulled him down the hall to the bedroom. "I want this one," he called over his shoulder to Fleur and Snape. "Either of you have a problem with that, you'd better get in here and fight me for him."

Fleur turned her head back to Snape and carefully moistened her lips as she looked him up and down. "What do you think?" she murmured. "Shall we watch only, or do you wish to join them?"

Snape's nostrils flared as he took a deep breath and fired death glares down the hallway where Bill and Remus had disappeared. "You mean to tell me you really don't mind this?" he said sceptically, waving his hand towards the bedroom.

"That would have been something to ask me before you arrived here tonight," she replied, matching his glare, and Snape had the good sense to shift uncomfortably.

"Yes, well," he muttered. "Lupin insisted that–"

"It arouses me, to watch men together," she interrupted in a soft whisper, moving closer to him. "Is that a difficult thing to understand? I do not think so." Her fingers circled his wrist, rubbing gentle patterns over his palm and the inside of his forearm. "Think of it: Bill wants Remus, and Remus wants you. Do you not think that Remus will do what he can to make both of you happy tonight? The situation is in his favour, after all." She lifted his hand and sucked a finger between her lips, a light touch that made Snape shudder and suck in a breath. "And a situation in Remus's favour is, I believe, also a situation in _your_ favour, no?" She released the finger and stepped away, sauntering down the hall after Remus and Bill and smiling as she felt the fabric of her camisole swish over her bottom.

"At the risk of offending you, madam," Snape called after her, "your pert little arse is not really what I came here for tonight."

She laughed, glancing back over her shoulder. "Then you should follow me," she purred. "What you _did_ come here for tonight begins already in the bedroom." She walked through the bedroom door and moaned softly at the sight of Remus already spread out on the bed, shirt off and trousers open, his dick swelling rapidly in Bill's mouth. "You started without us," she said with a pout, and Bill turned his head slightly, giving her a full show of Remus's cock slipping out of his mouth before he answered her.

"Too much talking, not enough fucking," he drawled, moistening his lips as his thumb and forefinger slid over Remus's cock. "Can you see, love?" he added, his voice softening.

She settled into an armchair beside the bed and nodded, her fingers sliding down the inside of her thigh as she contented herself with slow, light fingertips against her skin for now. "It is okay, that I watch?" she asked Bill innocently, smiling to herself as his eyes locked on her fingers where they glided over her inner thigh. "Remus thinks maybe you wish to be alone with him."

Bill turned back to Remus, pausing before flattening his tongue and giving him a long, slow lick up his cock. Remus gasped and pushed his hips up. "That so, Remus?" asked Bill.

"All I meant was that– oh, God, do that again."

"Yeah," purred Bill, releasing Remus's cock again and glancing over at Fleur. "I think it's okay for you to watch."

"Good," she breathed, settling back against the chair. "Then I think both of you should be naked," she ordered. "_All _of you, I mean." She glanced at the door where Snape had just entered, giving him a sly smile.

Bill obediently rose from the bed, threw his shirt down beside Remus's on the floor, kicked his trousers off and then climbed back on the bed to pull Remus's off. "I'd help you out, Snape," he called over his shoulder, "but I'm pretty busy over here."

"Like hell you are," muttered Snape, who already had his cloak off and half his shirt unbuttoned. He pushed Bill aside and crawled over the bed towards Remus.

"Why Severus, are you fighting for me?" said Remus, reaching out to draw Snape closer.

"This is _mine_ to suck," breathed Snape, settling between Remus's legs and spreading him wide. The sight of Remus's cock disappearing into Snape's mouth was even better than watching it move into Bill's, Fleur decided with a soft gasp. Maybe it was the look on Remus's face that did it: not just kind consideration, as though Bill had been doing him a convenient favour, but complete abandon, his lips parting and his hands flying to his forehead, as he groaned and pushed his hips up to Snape's mouth.

"Oh, God, yes," murmured Remus, his chest heaving. "Severus, _please_..."

"What do you want?" said Snape quietly as he released him, his breath soft over the head of Remus's cock. "What do you want them to see?" The intimacy of it took Fleur's breath away; they spoke as though Bill and Fleur were no longer there, as if it were just the two of them on the bed.

"Anything you want," whispered Remus, his fingers threaded in Snape's hair. "This is all for you."

Snape pulled away a bit. "Is it?" he asked, tilting his head, and Remus smiled and nodded. After another moment's thought, Snape rose from the bed and finished undressing, dropping his shirt and trousers to the floor before crawling forward again and covering Remus's body.

Fleur finally managed to tear her eyes away from them and over to Bill, only to find him already watching her. "I think I'm intruding," he whispered to her. "Maybe we should–"

She shook her head, looking back to see Snape's mouth moving over Remus's body, his tongue dragging over his chest, shoulders and neck before claiming his mouth. Remus moaned and writhed against him. "No," she breathed to Bill. "You will not come between them. It is not possible. Look at this." She waved her hand towards the bed, and she and Bill watched with rapt attention for another long moment as Remus pushed Snape's lips to his neck and arched his back. "But we can still be here, I think. Do the things we all want to do."

Bill took a deep breath and nodded, reaching out to run a hand down her bare thigh and smiling over at her. "You're incredible, you know that?" he murmured, and she tossed her hair off her shoulder.

"I know," she said, lifting her chin. "Now, go off and fuck them."

He grinned and turned back to the bed, moving a hand tentatively to Snape's back and caressing him. Remus watched him with a slow smile, Snape's head still buried in Remus's neck.

"Want to fuck you," said Remus into Snape's hair, his voice ragged as he struggled to sit up against the headboard. "Want to do what we can't do alone." He pulled Snape up to his mouth and kissed him deeply. "Want to see you take both of us," he murmured against Snape's lips, and Fleur nearly gasped at the flash of desire and vulnerability that struck Snape's face. His lips parted and he closed his eyes for a second, his cheeks colouring.

"_Remus_," he moaned, moving up and straddling Remus's hips as he arched back into Bill's touch, where Bill's hand continued to stroke his back.

"Can he do it?" asked Bill quietly, his eyes locked on Remus.

Remus nodded, pushing a strand of hair out of Snape's face. "Severus enjoys, shall we say, _intense_ penetration." He paused before grinning. "You wouldn't expect that from someone so tightly wound, would you?"

Fleur laughed softly. "It is always the ones you expect it from the least, who are the best," she said, moving her fingers up her leg at the very thought of what they were proposing.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Snape grumbled, casting a glance over his shoulder at Bill and scowling.

"You do," said Bill, moving closer until his body pressed up against Snape's from behind. He mouthed kisses along Snape's shoulder blades and dragged his teeth lightly, eliciting a long moan from Snape. "But something tells me Remus is right. You have no objections, do you? God, I knew it," he muttered. "You're so fucking uptight, but all you need is a thick cock up your arse, don't you? And you love the thought of Remus and me fucking you together. Think about it, Snape." His hands smoothed down Snape's back and over his arse and thighs, teasing him. "How's it going to feel to have two fat pricks shoved up inside you, two werewolves fucking you until you can't see straight? Would that be the sort of 'intense penetration' you want? You won't fucking walk straight when we're done with you. You won't even–"

"God, shut him up," moaned Snape, twisting around to pull Bill in for a wet kiss, his tongue angry and frustrated against Bill's. "Are you going to talk about it all night, or are you going to actually _do it_, Weasley?" he muttered after tearing his mouth away.

The sight of Snape kissing Bill was almost better than either of them kissing Remus, Fleur decided as her cunt began to ache. She wanted to hold off touching herself until the proceedings were more advanced, but she wasn't sure that would be possible. Her fingers inched up her thigh and pressed gently against her clit, holding still as best she could. When Bill got to talking dirty, it was usually all she could do not to come on the spot.

"Get him ready," Remus ordered Bill, and the other three people all turned to look at Remus, yielding to his quiet authority. The Order's very own _de facto_ commander, Fleur mused. So, the uptight ones loved to get fucked, and the quiet ones loved to give orders. The randy outsider, meanwhile, wanted nothing more than to do the fucking, and take the orders. She couldn't decide which one aroused her more.

She slipped one finger up her cunt with a soft sigh of relief as she watched Bill push Snape down into Remus's arms and spread him open. Remus smoothed his hands down Snape's back and kissed him deeply, their lips parted and tongues twisting together in a slow but desperate dance, as Bill kneeled behind Snape and Summoned the lubricant from the drawer. By the time he'd worked two fingers into Snape, Fleur needed two herself. She dropped her head back to the chair and fucked herself slowly, watching Bill push his hand up to stretch Snape.

"Fucking hell, this is too easy," muttered Bill, pausing to kiss Snape's back and rest his forehead there for a moment. "You _do_ get fucked a lot, don't you? God, I could push my whole hand up here."

"He won't require too much preparation," agreed Remus, his mouth moving to Snape's neck. "I generally see to that by fucking him senseless on a regular basis." He paused. "Including an hour ago."

Fleur moaned at that image and pushed three fingers up her cunt, her other hand brushing over her nipples and letting the shock of sensation race down her spine and her inner thighs. Every bit of her ached inside, and she suddenly wondered why she couldn't have picked a group sex scenario in which _she_ could actually get fucked, but she quickly pushed the thought away. Maybe next time.

"You love it when I fuck you, don't you?" Remus murmured against Snape's hair, and Snape only drew a quavering breath and pushed his hips back harder against Bill's hand.

"This is beyond humiliating, Lupin," he bit out, his face drawn in pleasure. "How dare you share the– secrets of our– sex life with– God, Weasley, _harder_."

Remus glanced over at Fleur and winked. "He tries to object, but it's difficult to remain so uptight when there's a– oh, love, you _are_ enjoying this, aren't you?" He paused to watch Fleur's hand moving quickly over her clit and dipping into her cunt, her chest heaving.

"Fuck him," she moaned. "I have to see..."

Remus nodded, sitting up further against the headboard and pulling Snape forward over his lap. "Is he ready?" he asked Bill, who let his hand slip free of Snape's body and grinned at Remus.

"Oh, _yeah_. He's ready."

"The pair of you are _completely_ out of line here," Snape protested, "and I really must–"

"Shut up," whispered Remus, kissing Snape again. As he did, one hand snaked down his body and grasped his prick, guiding it to Snape's stretched hole and pushing up. Fleur had to force herself to stop moving her hand, lest she come from the sight of this alone – Remus's thick cock disappearing into Snape's body as Snape slowly sank down on top of him, his hands braced on Remus's chest.

"_Remus_," moaned Snape, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. They moved together slowly, Snape lifting himself nearly entirely off Remus's cock before pushing back down again and taking every inch of him inside. His own cock was full and strained, his balls brushing Remus's belly each time he sat down. Fleur glanced over at Bill to find him fisting himself behind Snape, watching his arse obsessively as Remus slid in and out.

"Can't wait," Bill muttered at last, and Fleur silently thanked him for saying so, since she could barely wait any longer herself. "Need to–"

"Come on, then," said Remus, his arms wrapped around Snape as he pulled him forward, exposing his arse to Bill.

"Do it," whispered Snape, his last vestiges of propriety melting away, and everyone in the room groaned at the same time.

"He wants it," murmured Fleur, her lips parted as she reached out to touch Bill's arm. "Fuck him for me."

Bill glanced back at her with a slow smile, his arousal etched on every line of his face as he pushed one finger, then two, up into Snape's body alongside Remus's prick. Snape gasped and slid down lower, his head at Remus's shoulder and his hips raised.

"More," he muttered.

Bill ignored him, working the fingers in further and pulling a bit, his eyes wide with amazement again at how loose Snape was. "You pushy fucking bottom," he murmured with a grin.

"You have no idea," said Remus from the top of the bed, and Bill laughed. "_Now_, Bill," Remus added, his voice no longer jovial as he reverted to giving orders. "Push inside. Fuck him with me."

Bill sucked in a breath and grasped his prick, nudging it up into Snape's cleft, and as he slowly removed his fingers, he pushed his cock up against Remus's as Snape's hole stretched around him.

Fleur couldn't feel the moment of penetration, but she could see it and hear it, and she knew she would never last as long as the men. _Dammit_! Her fingers pushed hard against her cunt, wetness seeping down her thighs. She watched Bill push in further and drank in the look of pure, erotic lust on the faces of all three men as Snape took two thick werewolf cocks inside his body at once. She thought of what it would feel like to have those two cocks fucking _her_, and she felt her own body clamp down hard around her fingers. She brushed her thumb over her clit and cried out, waves of orgasm crashing over her as she squeezed her eyes shut and spread her legs wide, adding her groans to those of the men fucking each other senseless on her bed.

*

Well, no, I am not proud of it! I wanted to wait, of course. It was humiliating, to come before they did! Women should have more control, you know. But, my God. You should have seen them. It is not possible to watch a scene like that and not come.

*

She opened her eyes to find Remus and Bill grinning at her, matching expressions of arousal and triumph on their faces.

"Yes, yes," she said dismissively, slumping in the chair. "Get back to it!"

They laughed, deep and slow, before returning their attentions to Snape who, perhaps understandably, had either not noticed her orgasm or not cared. He hovered over Remus's body, hips grinding down in slow circles as he took the two of them in even deeper. Bill clutched at Snape's hips and Remus slid his hands up and down Snape's thighs in a soothing motion, murmuring endearments to him and watching his face carefully for signs of distress.

"All right?" he whispered to Snape, and Fleur watched a bead of sweat slide down the side of Snape's face as he swallowed and nodded. "Tell me how it feels," added Remus, and Bill and Fleur both moaned at that.

"Expect me to– talk at a– time like this?" muttered Snape, but his voice was light and his face relaxed, and Remus only continued smoothing his hands over Snape's thighs and thrusting up inside him in encouragement. "Feels tight," he began. "Full. Like everything you can do to me, but doubled," he whispered to Remus. "Love watching you," he added, a sly smile twisting his lips as he ground down on the two cocks inside him. "You're watching him, and I'm watching you, and he's–" Snape paused, licking his lips, before slanting his head. "Who are you watching, Weasley?"

"I'm watching my wife soak that fucking chair from watching _us_," he muttered, his voice ragged, and Snape pushed himself up from Remus a bit to lean back in Bill's arms.

"He's watching her, then," breathed Snape. "And so, she must be watching me." He glanced at Fleur, and she felt her face colour. "Ms Delacour, do you like what you see?" She gasped again and pushed her fingers back through the wetness between her legs, the sensitivity from her first orgasm already receding.

"I think you can do better," she said, narrowing her eyes at Snape. His face closed and he turned back to Remus.

"You heard the woman," he muttered. "She wants more."

Remus seemed to lose all self-control at that, groaning deep in his chest and thrusting up hard. "Stay with me, Bill," he called over Snape's shoulder, and Bill planted his hands with this thumbs over Snape's hips and his fingers reaching down to spread him further apart. Together they established a punishing rhythm, Bill pushing against Remus's cock at every thrust of Remus's into Snape's body, while Snape lifted up as best he could and ground himself down again, impaling himself on the two other men over and over again until Fleur thought it wasn't possible that he could take any more. "Bite him," groaned Remus, his eyes locked on Bill.

Fleur's eyes flew back to Bill and she saw his widen.

"Do it," ordered Remus, pushing his hips up. "He wants it. I can't do it but you can. Just– trust me. Don't ask questions." He paused, holding Bill's gaze and lowering his voice. "You're angry about George's ear, aren't you?" he murmured. "Get it all out, Bill, every drop of anger."

Not for the first time that night, the authority in Remus's voice shattered something in Fleur, and she hooked her leg over the side of the chair and began fucking herself on her fingers again. Bill caught sight of her and let out an incoherent noise, moving his hands up to grab Snape around the chest and lower his mouth to Snape's shoulder, his eyes flashing.

"You love getting fucked by two wolves, Severus," Remus was muttering, his eyes leaving Bill and moving to Snape. "You wanted to see what _animals_ could do to you, didn't you? Fucking you so hard you won't walk tomorrow."

Bill's teeth scraped Snape's skin and Snape threw his head back in anticipation, moaning loudly.

"You want the wolf's teeth on you, don't you? You want werewolf cock splitting you in two, and werewolf teeth tearing you apart, and–"

Bill thrust forward and sank his teeth into Snape's shoulder, locking his mouth in place as his body stilled and Fleur watched the ripples of his orgasm flash down his spine. His teeth held firm as the freckles on his face and shoulders darkened, and her chest heaved as she watched him groan and come inside another man.

Remus reached out to grasp Snape's prick, pulling it quickly through his fist and murmuring a string of filth about how he could feel Bill's come against his prick, and how Snape's tight body would be the death of them all. Snape came with a deep groan, his balls and prick convulsing in Remus's hand and his arse visibly clenching around Remus and Bill, as jets of come coated Remus's hand and dripped down onto his stomach.

"_God_," moaned Snape. "God, I can't– you have to come."

Bill was already slumped over Snape's back, his lips softening against his shoulder as Remus grabbed Snape's hips and held him down, thrusting up hard and coming with a shout. Bill's prick slipped free of Snape's body as Remus came, holding Snape firmly and arching his back as his face shattered. When he opened his eyes, he reached out to Snape and pulled him forward, kissing him deeply. Behind Snape, Bill laved his tongue over the bite mark and ran his hands gently down Snape's stomach and over his hips.

Fleur watched the stream of come slip down Bill's thighs and over Remus's stomach and felt new bursts of colour gathering behind her eyes. This was beyond anything she could have dreamed of, and her body couldn't get enough of the images before her – three dazed, fucked-out men reclining in each other's arms, cocks slipping free as they kissed lazily and somehow still managed to slide several body parts together at a leisurely pace.

She flicked herself a few more times and then pressed her hand up, coating her fingers and throwing her head back as she shuddered again, white heat flashing through her body. As she spiralled down and opened her eyes, she found the three men watching her with appreciative looks on their faces.

*

So, there it is! You wished to know the story, and now you know it. No, no! Do not ask about the war. There was much happiness in the world still, at this time. Things were okay. The potions master had his werewolf, and they would do anything for each other. Not many people knew that, but Bill and I knew. No, this did not happen again, but it is okay. The night I watched my husband with the two of them was a night I will never forget.

Do not look at me like that. I know you understand. I was watching you all this time, after all. There are men and their pricks, and there are the women who love them. So what if we cannot always fuck them ourselves? We enjoy watching! Tell me: how many times did _you_ come?

 

-fin-

 

**Note:**  
_"There's work to do. I can ask Kingsley whether–" / "No. I'll do it. I'll come." / "Where are you going?" / "Mad-Eye's body. We need to recover it."_ Dialogue taken verbatim from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_, UK edition, p. 72. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
